


We’re still standing

by unintelligible_mumbling



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad to Good, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, One Shot, Reylo - Freeform, Short, Short One Shot, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unintelligible_mumbling/pseuds/unintelligible_mumbling
Summary: When Ben runs from the First Order no one expected it to be like this.He sobbed as he ran into his mothers everloving arms and smiled when he took the love of his life in his arms.Reylo.





	We’re still standing

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’m not dead...?   
> Sorry for the wait I know I said I’d upload in the next week... last year... whoops. I would like to say that in that time I was busy revising etc but in reality I just couldn’t be arsed. 
> 
> I’m gonna try and upload every week this year... I probably won’t but I’ll try to upload at least 2 times a month. 
> 
> This is all my sisters fault really. I never liked Star Wars. I Watched then but I used to claim that I hated them... that was until I was forced to watch it by my sister (okay... I just couldn’t be arses to leave the room but same difference really) and now I’m obsessed. (No pun intended). This is my first Star Wars fic that I’ve posted so, without further ado, please enjoy <3 <3 <3

It started off as a jog. Just a slow paced movement. He was constricted by the burning pain that flared whenever he moved the wound on his side slightly. Red droplets hit the snow as he sped up.

Running, the pain flared through his body but he needed to get there. After all, what he’s running from his death. He killed Snoke for the girl. He killed Hux when he questioned his badly fashioned lie. He had planted a bomb before his swift escape, only taking his lightsaber and favoured ship with him. The base blew up behind him. 

Every rebels’ breath was caught in their throat as they watched the ship land, knowing that without a miracle they would all be dead by sunrise. But when the man stepped out they all found a glimpse of hope. Kylo Ren- no this man was different, he wasn’t Kylo Ren that name was given to him by the master he defied, he proudly struck down. He was Ben Solo again. The Ben Solo that would now happily stand beside his mother to take down the last stragglers of the First Order that held him captive in their emotionally manipulative hands for so long. 

Sprinting, tears dared to run down his face as he drew nearer to his mother. He had lost his Father to Snoke’s mind control and he no longer had to fear loosing his mother to Deaths’ cold grip.

The wind was knocked out of him as he ran into Leia’s open arms. Years, that’s how long she’s waited for this moment. “I’m sorry Mom, I wasn’t strong enough.” Ben sobbed as he finally let his emotions free, uncaring of all the people watching him. “It’s okay, the force is strong with Snoke. He started his control when you were just a child. But your back now, you're free.” Leia soothed as she stroked his black locks. 

“I killed him. The mind control is gone, Snoke and Hux are gone. So is the First Order.” Ben admitted, sinking to the ground. “When I killed Snoke I killed all of the propaganda he put in my head. We’re free.” 

Leia took her son into her arms again, for the first time in decades. The war that they had fought for so long was finally over. They could finally be at peace. 

“Ben?” Came a voice from the small crowd that had surrounded them. Rey stood in all her glory, her hand outstretched. “Does the offer to join you still stand?” She asked after a second of silence. Ben stood up, back to his towering form that was nearly double Rey’s height. His hand completely covered hers as he took it, pulling her into a hug. “I’m so sorry.” He apologised, tears now stopping. The brunette sighed before dragging him down for the kiss they had both waited so long for. It was chaste but perfect at the same time. “Me too” Rey admitted once she pulled away. 

Leia watched with a knowing glint in her eyes. Her family was still here, despite its losses it still stood strong.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are deeply appreciated, constructive criticism too. 
> 
> I have a marauders (possible) one shot lined up for next week so please drop in and check that out! 
> 
> If you do read my other works I’ll like to let you know that me and my friend have been plotting a multiple chapter Harry Potter/Star Wars crossover that may end up in a series do that will hopefully be coming out this year. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, have a happy new year!!! Xxx


End file.
